Ring
by bshinigami
Summary: Part 2 of Watashi ai no MOVIE STAR. Eriol broke up with Tomoyo and it's been 5 years since they last met. Will Tomoyo beear able to accept him back into her life? Will their son be able to? After what he witnessed 5 years ago? ET
1. Chapter 1

**p.a-** I wasn't gonna do this, but since midnight blue requested, I guess I'll do it. Please don't kill me, I know I have A LOT of unfinished stories, but since I already have a dog pile, why not continue my collection?? Well, I hope you like the continuation to ms.evil's b'day pressie but this one is dedicated to both ms.evil and midnight blue since he/she requested it.

**Disclaimer: **ok, I'm meant to be at school, but I just took another day of resting since I got the flu yesterday.  hehe. I'm on my way to finishing my other stories so please be patient, but if you know me I ALWAYS leave everything to the last minute. So please don't sue, I'm really poor now, I just spent my last $7 on my bi-monthly magazine. So if you want money, wait till next year. Oh yea and the title is the title from Tommy February6's song Je t'aime, Je t'aime. 

**Reviews:** **not applicable – **Thank you for reviewing! ^^

**Innocent-Devil – **Hold on, let me go get a pot of tea… I'm back! I luv tea! I'm a very heavy drinker when it comes to tea, coffee- sometimes. I luv all sorts of tea, esp. green, china cup and Lemon grass!! ^^ ahem, anyways, I like neko-chan too! I think she's sooo kawaii!! Don't worry you'll see more of neko-chan in this story! ^^

**midnight**** blue- Well, since you asked for it, then I guess here is part two of Watashi ai no MOVIE STAR!! oh yea, and I'm also pretty out of ideas, so if you want, give me suggestions on what you want to see in this story, I can guarantee you that you will not be disappointed(hopefully!)**

Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoy tea! Speaking of tea, it's time for me to go get another pot of sage and thyme.

**Summary: **Eriol broke up with Tomoyo at a very crucial time. Now, five years later, he's back in Tomoeda and guess who he runs into? His children. Will Tomoyo accept him back into her life; will his son accept him back, after what he witnessed 5 years ago?

**Je t'aime, Je t'aime**

****

****

**Chapter 1: WHY DID YOU COME BACK? Coz I didn't betray you.**

****

****

32 year old Eriol Hiiragizawa placed the little kitty on the ground.

"It's been a long time Hi-neko-chan." 

                                                                        *

_"Excuse me, Mr. Hiiragizawa?" A tall man with black glasses walked into his office._

_"Yes. How may I help you?" 27 year old Eriol asked._

_"We are sorry to inform you this , but we found some unknown pet disease from your company. We will have to shut it down straight away, plus, in order to keep your house, you will have to pay a total of 850, 000 zenie." _

_                                                            *_

_"Kaho, please I know it's very difficult for you to lie to your student, but please, just once." Eriol pleaded._

_"But Eriol, she's your wife. If you really love her then tell her the truth, I'm sure she won't-"_

_"No. Because she's my wife, she'd be happier if she had all the luxury in the world. I don't want her to live a hard life. Too bad it's a shame that I don't even have enough money to get a divorce." Eriol smiled sadly._

_"Oh right! I'll do it, at least for your sake. Who told me to be related to you anyways." Kaho sighed._

_"Thanks. Tomoyo doesn't know that you're my cousin." _

_                                                            *_

"WAI!! Such a kawaii neko!!" A 5 year old girl squealed. She had the most beautiful violet hair in the world, which reminded Eriol of Tomoyo. "Onii-chan!! Come look!! It's a black neko!!" 

"What is it?" The 8 year old boy asked as he went up to his sister. Somehow, he reminded Eriol of himself, with the midnight hair, but instead, it was the little girl that had glasses on and not the boy. The 10 year old boy looked down and instantly recognised the kitty as Hikari. "It's nice to see you again." The boy smiled as he bent down to pat the kitty, while she purred in reply.

"It looks like Hi-neko-chan really likes you" Eriol spoke.

Both of them looked up, while one put on a grumpy face and the other smiled.

"Hai!! From what Onii-chan and Okaa-san have been telling me, we used to have a kitty like this one too, but it chose to go with Otou-san." The little girl squealed. She had the same azures coloured eyes just like Eriol, but her personality wasn't like Tomoyo nor Eriol, it somehow reminded him of Sakura Kinomoto.

"Don't talk about that bastard anymore! He left to go with another woman." The boy scowled. Though he had violet eyes just like Tomoyo's, his personality was like Syaoran's.

"That's a pity. So what are you names?" Eriol asked kindly.

"I'm Michiko and this is my brother. He's called Mi-"

"C'mon let's go Michiko. It's getting late." The boy coldly said as he pulled his sister away.

"Wait! It's really dangerous for children to rome around, let me give you a ride home" Eriol offered as he placed a hand on the boy's arm.

"Get away from us! Koitsu!" The boy yelled coldly, throwing Eriol's hand off him as if Eriol had kept his hand on him any longer, he would die.

"C'mon Michiko, let's go to Syaoran's or else Tomoyo will be worried." 

Tomoyo… That name rang through Eriol's head. He always thought that Sakura was the one married to Syaoran.

                                                                        *

Ding Dong.. 

The little boy rang the door bell to the Kinomoto..er.. Li residence.

"Yes Li residence, how may I help you?" Syaoran greeted the door.

"Mou Syaoran, no need to act all polite you know." The boy commented rudely as he walked in.

"Shut up, Baka!! And it's Onii-chan to you! Show some respect will you?" Syaoran scowled, leaving the door open for Michiko to come in. "And take your shoes off!!"

"What's the point? I got my attitude from you after all" The boy replied.

"Baka!! Can't you be like your sister! Nice and sweet!! You just have to take in my personality, even Xiao long's less rude, and he's my OWN SON!! Someday, I'll teach you manners!!" Syaoran twitched at the boy's smart aleck-ness.

"Yea whatever. Where's Sakura?" he asked while grabbing a can of soda out of the fridge.

"She went to pick up Xiao long and Yang Yang. And she went to your mother's shop to pick up some fresh peonies" Syaoran replied calmly as if nothing happened.

"Jeez, I swear you have no sense of naming. Call your children by such ridiculous names. Why can't you call them buy Japanese names? Syaoron and Sunyanko sound better. Even Chen Long and Su Yang (their original names) sound better than what you call them by." he commented.

"MISAKI!! I swear someday I'll wring your ne-"Syaoran paused to see Eriol standing across the road.

"Hiiragizawa" Syaoran slowly breathed in.

As soon as Misaki heard the name 'Hiiragizawa', he turned around to see Eriol standing there.

"Syaoran shut the door!" Misaki yelled.

"But Misaki, he's your fa-"

"HE DOES NOT DESRVE TO BE OUR FATHER! MY NAME'S MISAKI DAIDOUJI, NOT HIIRAGIZAWA!!" Misaki yelled. "SYAORAN SHUT THE DOOR!!" 

"MISAKI!! He is still your father by blood and because he never gotten a divorce with your mother, he is still your lawfully father." Syaoran tried to calm Misaki down.

"NO HE ISN'T!! MY _FATHER_ IS ALREADY DEAD! IF HE DIDN'T GO WITH THAT **_WOMAN_**, TOMOYO WOULDN'T HAVE TO WORK IN A NIGHT CLUB ON FRIDAY AND SATURDAYS. THAT BASTARD DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE MY FATHER!!" Misaki screamed as he shut the door…

                                                                                                                                    **tzuku**

**_p.a-_** Well, here's chapter one. Hope you like it!! I worked on this for 4 hours, hope it's good!! Man, I think my name should be changed to tea crazed maniac. I luv tea!! I've already have 5 pots in the past 4 hours. ehe ^_^.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**p.a-** Hi Everyone!! Yea, I know. Long time no see ey? I guess I kinda slacked off again since my net is down. Ah well, right now I'm over at my friend's house typing this up and yea, I dunno when I'll next update. Sorry if this chapter sounds screwed up, it's coz my friend's finishing off Kingdom Hearts for me since I'm too lazy to do it myself and I'm just enjoying the FMVs. Well, I changed the name to Ring, prolly coz I felt like it. Well, Enjoy anyways!!

**Reviews: midnight blue:- **You're welcome. Sorry for not updating so long. I hope you didn't lose hope in me. 

**Not applicable:-**  Thank you so much for reviewing this. Ehe, well tea is addictive. 

**Li Mei-Chen:-**  Lol, Tomoyo's not a stripper.  Just a bartender. ^__^ I swear you crack me up. Hmm, try put a piece of chocolate in your coffee next time. I saw it on a HK tv show(it was about hacking. It's so weird coz I go to my mum that I wanna be a street racer when I grow up and she goes no, then I told her after I watch the show, I wanna do what that guy is doing, which was hacking, when I grow up and she says that's good.). It tastes quite nice actually. 

Ring Chapter 2: Like mother like daughter 

"Mou, you don't have to be so rude you know." Syaoran mumbled as he sat down on the couch.

"Shut up. It's none of your f-"

PYA!!

Syaoran's hand swung across. 

"Watch your mouth young man. And don't talk about stuff you don't know"

"Whatever" Misaki grumbled as he rubbed his cheek.

                                                                                *

Eriol walked around Tomoeda Elementary. It was break time and he was on lunch duty. What a great way to spend someone's lunch time. [I'm being sarcastic if you dun notice].

"Otou-san!!" Michiko yelled as she left her group of friends and ran towards Eriol. Eriol on the other hand, just stood there. Apalled.

….

"It's so wonderful to see you again. Now I can see you everyday!" Michiko cheered.

"Dakedo, don't you hate me for what…I've done?" Eriol asked gently.

"Iie. I don't think what  Anii tells me is true. Ne?" 

Eriol smiled. "You are just like your mother."

"Iie. I'm smarter than Haha. So, tell me what really happened ne, otou-san." 

"Alright then, but let me ask you something, where's your brother?"

"He goes to a boys school. I don't know why. Maybe he's gay."

Eriol chuckled. "I don't think so. Anyway, on with the story.."

long story is told in this period……

"So, now do you hate me?" Eriol asked, sighing. [sorry, ran out of  vocab.]

"Iie. I know why you chose this path and I understand your difficulties. Ne, Otou-san, take me to the zoo on Saturday?"

Eriol looked down and smiled at Michiko. 

"Alright. I'll pick you up at 10, but don't let your mother and brother know about it alright?"

"HAI! ^______^"

                                                                                        *

Eriol parked his black Lexus across the road as he took out his cell phone and dialed Michiko's number.

"Hai. Moshi Moshi." Misaki's voice came over the ear piece.

"Er…"

"Misaki, who is it?" a feminine voice was heard in the background.

"I dunno. Some idiotic person who wouldn't speak. Here, you take it Okaa-san."

Eriol's heart skipped a beat while his stomach churned at the same time.

"Moshi Moshi?" A soft voice was heard.

"Erm.. I'm one of Michiko's father.. I mean one of her friend's father and I'm here to pick her up to take her to a party." Eriol slapped himself silently. 

_She sounds so happy, but at the same time empty._

…

"Michiko, your friend's father is waiting for you outside."

"Hai! Itekimasu!!"

Michiko paused. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna say hi." Tomoyo replied. Michiko was acting weird since Tomoyo always followed her outside to make sure she was safe. 

"Iie, it's ok. We're kinda in a rush so it's alright."

"Alright then. Misaki, go outside with her sister just to make sure she's safe."

"DAME DESU!! I  mean it's alright. I can manage by myself. Well I gotta go. Itekimasu!" Michiko jumped up and gave Tomoyo a kiss.

…

"Ohayou Otou-san!!" Michiko greeted as she climbed into the front seat.

"Good to see you all cheery."

"Hai!! It's gonna be a fun day today!"

Eriol smiled as he turned left and parked his car. [I know, fast eh? Just like around the corner, but it's not. ]

He stepped out and held Michiko's hand.

"One child and one adult please, including parking." Eriol spoke through the box as he paid the money.

 The first stop was the ever famous giraffes which were only two of them. They later went to look at the monkeys, chimpanzees, baboons, giant pandas, red pandas, whales[don't ask], tigers, lions,koalas, kangaroos, platypus, and so on. Most of them were endangered. They even had a stuffed version of the Dodo at the bird museum.

Soon afterwards it was eleven and they sat down to watch the seal show. 

"WAI!! That was the best otou-san!!" Michiko cheered.

"Hai. ^___^ So what do you want for lunch?"

"Hm… Eto… I want Fairy Floss"

Eriol laughed. "Sweety, you can't have fairy fl…oss" Eriol paused. 

Michiko looked ahead.

"Hi Onii-chan, Onee-chan!!"

"Hello to you too Michiko, Eriol.." Syaoran greeted.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Tzuku…

**p.a-** Well that was short wasn't it?? Oh well, that took 4 hours to write(mainly coz I was watchingmy friend play Kingdom Hearts more than concentrating on this). Well, I'll try to make it up when I get my net back. It's just that it's really hard to update without internet at home and all I practically do is play video games. On the other hand it's a good opportunity to finish all those video games I owe people too. Oh well, I got Forbidden Siren and that game is kinda scary when you play yourself but it's not scary when you watch someone else play. Ok, until next time, take care!!

Ps. I haven't proof read this either, so forgive all the errors. I'll make it up somehow I promise. I'm also looking for a better web host, so if you guys know any good ones, please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**p.a-** Heya!! How're all doing?? I told ya I'd make it up to you guys and I'm not sure if this is what you'll call making it up, but ah well. Ah I have a sore throat and I'm gonna go karaoke next Thursday. Everyone's so excited to hear me rap…not. Ah shit, my holidays are sucking. I'm too lazy to continue Kingdom Hearts, but I will finish it…someday. Man, I swear I've been ditching those driving games for a while. Sigh. Still on strike for my steering wheel. ^___^ Sigh. Whenever I go arcade it gets me upset coz all those Initial D drivers make it look so easy to drive, shift gears and stuff, but when I try to imitate what they do, it doesn't work out. I swear I need someone to teach me all this stuff on cars and driving. But I was just saying to some kid before, sure, you just go to the arcade, tap anyone on the shoulder and ask them to be your teacher. You'll be lucky if you don't get a black eye. SO, any volunteers??? *sweet smile* Sigh, a lot of stuff to learn these days, but I dun wanna waste my childhood so yea, I'll try to do as much learning and have as much fun as I can get. Call me weird, but that's what I call fun, hacking and playing games and learning all that stuff. Ok, enough yapping and enjoy this story. I seriously am losing my touch…if I had one to begin with that is. But I reckon I'm a good author, not that anyone reads my stuff anyways.

**Reviews:** **vickie: - **Cool you seen it too? I love it. It's weird coz the weirdest things influence my life. I used to hate basketball and then I liked it after watching Slam Dunk. I hated Tennis and now I like tennis after watching Prince of Tennis. I used to hate street racing because I thought it was pointless and that cars were just a part of polluting this world but after watching Initial D, and then actually playing a racing game I get hooked. I also hated hacking because to me it was morally wrong and this is what I'm learning now. My friend introduced me to this site called try2hack and I'm currently stuck on level 2. Boy I suck, but I'm sure I'll get past it someday. Ok, sorry for talking so long, I'm a lonely person (^___^). Thanks for reading though.

**Li Mei-Chen: -** Hmm, 70wpm. Not bad. My friend can type 90wpm. That's scary though. Ya. I love drifting too and it feels so good to slide and crash into a tree. ^____^ I suck badly at drifting but oh well; practice improves your skill I guess. I remember the first time I started driving. Boy, I crash so many times it wasn't funny, but now I crash less which is good and I even know how to switch gears, sorta. Hmm, I like your Chinese name, what does it mean? I know Mei means pretty. Ah well, hope you'll enjoy this chapter. It's not as short as the last one…I think.

**aaa:- **Ya it's a continuation. Glad you like it. ^___^

**not applicable:-** Ya well, I know how it feels like to start getting lazy. Yep. I proofread this one twice (which I usually do, but somehow I still make mistakes). ^___^

**amethyst sweet angel: -** Hello. It's alright. I like your stories so yea, you don't have to read mine if you're not interested or else it wouldn't be fair if you were forced to read mine because I read yours, ne? I hope that makes sense.

**Ring**

****

**Chapter 3: Cup of life**

****

(the title gots nothing to do with Ricky Martin's song ok, so don't sue me. Jay Chou Rules!)

"Here's your strawberry milkshake Sakura, chocolate milk tea with pearls for Li and soda for the kids" Words came out of Eriol's mouth as he placed the drinks onto the table[you know, that lil' table that's in front of the sofa in the lounge room where you're meant to put tea and stuff. Our's is full of rubbish, most of the time all mine].

Eriol sat down with a cup of honey milk tea and rubbed his eyes. [Damn, his house sounds like Easy Way]

"So I see you still have that" Syaoran broke the silence and nodded towards Eriol's cup.

It was a cup Tomoyo gave him after being together for 1 year. He always used it no matter how gay it looked from other people's point of view for a man to use a cup like that. It was a plastic brown cup with two short honey legs, wide at the centre and for the lid it was a bear's head.

"Yes. I do believe what she said when she gave it to me." Eriol replied, bowing his head.

"What did she say?" Sakura asked innocently.

Eriol paused.

"She said that 'a cup' in mandarin is 'yi bei zi' which if you say it fast it sounds like forever in mandarin. She says that if you give someone you like a cup, you'll be with them forever."

"That sounds kind of like the teddy bear story Rika told us in primary school." Sakura blinked.

[Sorry to rant on. You can skip this if you want since it's not important. The cup Eriol has is a real cup. My cousin's boyfriend gave it to her and the mandarin thing, my cousin told me that.]

Syaoran looked at Eriol softly. [no, he's not gay]

"Honey, take care of the kids tonight, I'm gonna go take Eriol to a place and hang out alright sweetie?" He kissed her on the cheek. 

                                                                        *

Eriol followed Syaoran into a very dim lighted place. It was obvious that it was some kind of pub. Funny. He never knew Syaoran liked that kind of stuff.

Eriol slowly walked to one of the tables and sat down. He was obviously aware of a few women staring at him. Whether they were on drugs or were planning to shout him a drink and put drugs in it was a different story. Eriol yanked the chain off his neck and slipped the ring onto his wedding finger. Syaoran obviously had spotted this. 

"You know that story Tomoyo told you is just a myth. It's just like that story about intertwining a strand of your hair with the person you love. If they stay together then you were meant to be, if they don't then you were never. I mean if you intertwine anyone's hair with yours it'll stay together" Syaoran spoke coolly.

"Iie. I believe it's true." Eriol shook his head.

"Oh yea? In which way? I mean you and her..." Syaoran answered back smartly.

"Li. Forever doesn't have to mean physically. It could be in the heart as well." Eriol replied clutching his heart.

"Hi. Welcome to Dream bar. Can I get you anything?" Tomoyo greeted the customers. She hated the waitress job, but she was paid double today because the other worker, Ada, called in absent. Probably faked a sickie and went off to some other bar for one night stands or something. Who knows. Well, the point is she was paid double and the shop wasn't doing really well these days, since it was that season of the year where no one felt like buying flowers.

"Yes, I would li- Oh Hi Tomoyo. Getting paid double again?" Syaoran smiled.

"Yea. Well, you know how it's like. So what would you and your f- Eriol" Tomoyo stared.

"Um…Hi?" Eriol stuttered nervously.

"Well how are you doing? I see you got married again." Tomoyo eyed the ring on his finger.  

"Yea I did, and we are really happy together too." Eriol lied. Funny. You would've thought that after he had money again, he would've tried to get Tomoyo back.

"Oh that's nice. Well, I have to get back to work. What would you like?"

"Bloody Mary thanks." Eriol replied, trying not to cry.

"Why did you lie to her?" Syaoran scolded as soon as Tomoyo left.

"Because I don't want her to see me as a liar. In her heart, I'm always someone who was able to take care of her and love her." Eriol sternly replied.

"Baka. You just lost your chance." Syaoran crossed his arms and put on a grumpy look. 

Eriol smiled.

"I don't mind. As long as she is happy I am happy."

The conversation ended between the two as their drinks came.

                                                                                                                        **tzuku….**

**p.a- **Yea, I know it's shorter than from what I usually write. Sigh. I'm really losing my touch. Ah well. I'm kinda tired now so I think I'll go take a shower and go to bed. Sorry about all those interruptions in between though. Well Oyasumi Nasai!!


	4. Chapter 4

**p.a- **Hi everybody!!! How are you guys doing? Well, I think this might be the last time I¡¯ll be able to update this holiday, but I¡¯ll try to get my net fixed. Ah well, my holidays are almost over and in like around 26 days till my birthday and I¡¯ll try to get another chapter up by then¡­hopefully. So anyways, I hope you guys had a better week than I did. I¡¯m so tired.

**Reviews:-** **midnight blue:- **Aww.. that¡¯s so sweet. Domo Arigatou!!

**Li Mei-Chen:-** Ah well I know Mei means pretty in Mandarin. Lol. I remember the first time I had Pearl Milk Tea the pearl got stuck in my straw and I was trying to suck it out of the straw and it made this really loud slurping sound, then suddenly it just shot right up and the straw and I choked on it. 

**Amethyst sweet angel:-** Ah well, thank you for reading this anyways. Though this story still doesn¡¯t get up to what I was expecting. It¡¯s really weird because I thought this was going to be an excellent story but now I¡¯m just lazy. Looking forward to your updates. ^__^

**Darkness in Heart:-** Domo Arigatou.

Ring 

****

**Chapter 4- Lightning Thunder**

****

Eriol stepped out of his Lexus and left the door open. He walked up 3 steps, and pulled open the door to Hana ga suki. [stupid name I know. But hana to yume is copy righted. I would¡¯ve gotten sued if I used that name].

¡°Irasshaimase!!¡± Tomoyo greeted.

¡°Uh¡­Hi!¡± Eriol greeted shyly. 

It was odd though.. The duo have known each other since they were kids and yet they still act like as if they were strangers. 

¡°Oh, hi Hiiragizawa-san¡± Tomoyo greeted. ¡°Ogenki desu ka?¡±

¡°Mama desu.¡± He replied.

¡°So..uh¡­can I get a dozen of black roses with poison ivy please?¡± Eriol blushed.

¡°Um..Gomen Hiiragizawa-san, but I don¡¯t have any of them.¡± Tomoyo apologized.

¡°Oh. Then um¡­Just give me blood red roses.¡± Eriol answered.

¡°Hai.¡± Tomoyo replied as she picked up a dozen of blood red roses and handed them to Eriol.

¡°So um.. how much?¡± Eriol asked.

¡°It¡¯s alright. You don¡¯t have to pay me. Think of it as a belated wedding present for you and your wife¡± Tomoyo smiled.

¡°Arigatou.¡± Eriol bowed his head and made his way to the exit.

¡°Oh yea.¡± He spun around. ¡°Can I uh¡­forget it.¡± He sighed as he exited.

Tomoyo stared at the door. _Eriol-kun._

¡­

Misaki patted Hikari¡¯s head as he hugged the little kitty and laughed. He hadn¡¯t laughed in ages. School was crap. Life was crap. Everything was crap. The little kitty saw Eriol walking towards Misaki¡¯s way and meowed. 

Misaki turned around and frowned.

¡°Hi Misaki.¡± Eriol nodded, but Misaki just ignored him.

¡°So how are you?¡± He tried to make conversation.

Misaki turned his head the other way.

Eriol stared for a while and noticed a red stain on Misaki¡¯s jumper. 

¡°You¡¯re bleeding. What happened?¡± Eriol queried with concern touching his son¡¯s arm.

¡°Don¡¯t touch me Aitsu!¡± Misaki yelled as his hand swung across Eriol¡¯s face.

Hikari¡¯s eyes widened, Misaki gasped while Eriol just stood in his position staring at the ground.

Silence.

¡°Oya- Ahem. Get lost! I don¡¯t ever wanna see you again!¡± Misaki straightened up.

¡°See you. Take care of Hi-neko-chan.¡± Eriol spoke in a soft voice as he stood up, walked to his car and drove off.

At that moment Misaki¡¯s eyes softened as for the first time he started to cry. His tears were equivalent to thunder and lightning. Tears of heaven maybe. Just maybe.

*

¡°So. It¡¯s almost you and Misaki¡¯s birthday soon, Michiko. Thought of who you¡¯re going to invite this year?¡± Tomoyo queried. It was odd. Michiko was born on Misaki¡¯s 3rd birthday. Maybe that was why both their names started with ¡®M¡¯.

¡°Hm.. Eto..Syao-nii-chan, Saku-nee-chan and their family..Erika..and¡­and Otou-san!¡± Michiko cheered.

Tzuku¡­

**p.a- ** sorry it¡¯s short. It¡¯s not because I¡¯m lazy. It¡¯s coz I gotta go home. Sorry about it. I¡¯ll try to make it up. I haven¡¯t proof read either. Ja ne!


End file.
